Finally Found You
by musicalrose0510
Summary: Kagome's time is almost up. It's been five years since the well was sealed. Can InuYasha break the seal before Kagome is pulled from his grasp forever?


Summary: It's been five years since the Bone Eater's well was sealed. Kagome has tried futilely to return to the Sengoku era, but has had no such luck. Can InuYasha get across the sealed barrier and stop Kagome from making what may be the biggest mistake of her life?

(Disclaimer notice: I own nothing D: I wiiiish I owned InuYasha, my life would then be complete. That's most freaking definitely going on the bucket list : buy out InuYasha owners. ;)

**Yelling**

_Thoughts_

Finally Found You

Kagome Higurashi stood in front of her window, her expression showing signs of deep thought. Her long, raven-black hair was tied at the nape of her neck with a red ribbon. She was dressed in a pair of cut off shorts and a tank top with a large red, plaid button down shirt left unbuttoned over it. She wore on her small feet, white sneakers. Looking around Kagome's room, you'd think she was packing. Which, in fact she was. She was, however, taking a break from the depressing events of the weekend while her eyes stared out toward the old shrine house that contained her only link to her beloved Hanyou, InuYasha. That one single link had been broken five years ago after she had destroyed Naraku with her friends from the past.

_No, they were family, _she thought with a sigh. She could feel the usual onslaught of tears but halted them before they could spill from her long, black lashes. Kagome turned away from her window and over to her desk. This area had changed so much since she had returned. During her three years of high school, Kagome had tried desperately to return to the Sengoku era, but with no prevail. Then, when she had given up all hope on breaking the barrier, Kagome had begun to search for InuYasha in her present time. She bought a large map of Japan and hung it over her desk. Every city in Japan was marked with a large red X, except for hers. Kagome had spent two long years traveling and searching for InuYasha. But her time was up.

~ _Flashback ~_

_It's the day after Kagome's high school graduation. All of her friends have announced which colleges they are attending and what they are going to do with their lives. Whenever someone asked Kagome though, she put it off with whatever vague explanation she could think of._

_That night, at the dinner table with her grandfather, mother, and Sota, Kagome was cornered about her own future._

_Her mother did a slight "ahem" and her grandfather set down his chopsticks._

"_Kagome-chan, we need to discuss your plans for college my dear." He stated. Kagome almost choked on her ramen. _

"_But ji-chan, I haven't even decided if I'm going or not. I wanted to travel, try and find InuYasha." She mumbled the last part into her coke. Sota, however, heard. He raised a small eyebrow at his older sister._

_Kagome's mother sighed._

"_I understand there are things you would like to do that are very important to you, but you also need to consider your future." She said. Kagome's grandfather nodded._

"_Yes, yes, which is why I'll make you a deal. You have two years. If, within those two years, you do not find InuYasha, you will be going to University. If you do, then your future is pretty obvious." He stated. Kagome just stared blankly at her family. Then she set down her chopsticks and stood._

"_Fine," she said and had to keep herself from running up the stairs to her bedroom where she could remember all those moments with InuYasha._

And now, two years had come and gone without revealing the whereabouts of the Hanyou Kagome Higurashi had fallen in love with. Yes, she was in love. She had always longed to see him, feel his touch, his kiss, his embrace… She caught that fantasy before it ran away with itself. Her time was up. It was that simple. Kagome went to the wall and, with tears in her eyes, took down the map and rolled it up, throwing it in the trashcan. She was alone in the house, but she knew if she cried she could never stop. So she made an attempt not to even start.

Once she had finally finished packing, she couldn't convince herself why she couldn't go down to the old shrine and say goodbye. So she did.

InuYasha was leaning against the old Bone Eater's Well in the sengoku era, the warm breeze playing with his long, silver hair. His white dog-ears atop his head lay flat as he snoozed in the summer heat. He was, of course, dreaming of Kagome. He twitched and murmured her name incoherently.

_InuYasha was standing on one side of a river, watching the water flow over the tiny rocks that littered the riverbed. Looking to the other bank, he couldn't help but stare. There was Kagome, his Kagome, in all her beauty smiling her amazing smile as she watched him. A giggle bubbled in her throat and emerged from her pale pink lips. The warm breeze floated past her and carried her intoxicating scent to InuYasha. He leaned into it, and she giggled once again. It was like music to InuYasha's highly sensitive ears. He gazed in Kagome and took in the sight of her. She was clothed in a long, light green kimono decorated with white and pale blue butterflies. His eyes lingered on her bare skin where one of the sleeves had slid down to expose her shoulder, quite seductively. She met his gaze and the look of longing there seemed to overwhelm InuYasha. Not being able to stand it any longer, he overtook the river in one bound and was embracing Kagome within seconds. But those seconds even seemed like they took too long. His lips hungrily sought out Kagome's and he could feel the moan building in the back of her throat. He traced her lower lip, begging him for entrance. She allowed it, and he picked her up bridal style, never breaking their lips apart. He knelt down on the grass and laid her down, one hand tangled with hers while the other slowly pulled away his haori…._

InuYasha was rudely awakened from his dream when the small Kitsune Shippo came at him from a distance.

"**InuYasha! InuYasha, get your lazy butt up! There's a butterfly! Look, a butterfly! Help me catch it!"** the little fox kit cried out as he jumped onto InuYasha's shoulders and tried to reach for it. InuYasha shrugged the little fox down from his position. Shippo tumbled, stuck his tongue out at InuYasha, and began to chase it. "InuYasha, help! It came from the well!" he cried and jumped on his little legs. InuYasha froze.

_It came from the well? But that's impossible, unless…. _InuYasha immediately leapt to his feet and grasped the well's edge before peering down. He listened hard and almost believed he could hear the faintest sounds, like a girl crying.

_Kagome… _InuYasha's heart raced.

"**Kagome!**" he called out.

Kagome was on her knees at the well, sobbing her heart out.

"I'm so sorry, InuYasha!" she sobbed. "I tried all I could! I even searched high and low for you here! But I could never get to you! And now I have to l-l-leave!" her cried began to rack her body, becoming painful. It was as if her very soul had given up as her lungs seemed to crush themselves. Kagome cried and cried, feeling all the more alone and lost in the world. She remembered a time when InuYasha held her through her tears. That made her cry harder.

"InuYasha," she said between gasps. "I l-l-love you s-s-s-o much, it hurts right now." She whimpered as her head fell against the wood and her tears became silent as they drifted down her now dirt-stained cheeks. The air around her was stiff and warm because she had closed the shrine doors. But then a nice breeze came to comfort her. She felt the slightest bit of pressure too as a butterfly landed on her shoulder. She looked up. The doors to the shrine were still closed, so how did the butterfly or breeze get in? Kagome looked around and stood shakily. The butterfly streaked down into the well. Kagome leaned over and realized after a moment where the breeze was coming from and where the butterfly had disappeared to. She heard the shrine doors creak behind her.

"Kagome?" her brother Sota called.

"Sota!" she called back. "I'm going home!" and then she jumped. She almost laughed as the warm and familiar blue light engulfed her and carried her back to what her heart desired the most, InuYasha.

When the light faded, InuYasha could make out a small, black haired figure in the well. He slowly reached down and pulled from the well the one he had always dreamed would come back to him. Her warm, brown orbs stared out at him from beyond her tears and she seemed to be holding her breath. InuYasha carefully set her down and stepped back, so afraid that it was either a dream or that he would break her. Kagome and InuYasha stood like that for what seemed like hours. Then InuYasha, inhaling that same amazing scent carried to him by the breeze, leapt forward and took her into his arms with a growl.

"Don't you ever leave me again, damn it!" he whispered into her ear as he left a kiss on her neck. She shivered to his touch.

"Never again, not after I've finally found you." She promised.

It took almost a week for Kagome to get settled back in with her old family. Kaede had given her a day before she started to train her to become a real priestess. Kagome met Sango and Miroku's children and had immediately become "Auntie Kagome". She played with them any chance she got. Within that same, week, the villagers had constructed a hut for "privacy" for the blushing Hanyou and Miko. Kagome never seemed to be at home though, what with being kept busy in the village. So InuYasha spent most of his time with Miroku and Sango. But, at night, he would hold Kagome in the large God Tree in the forest that was his name sake as they reminisced. InuYasha was still having the same dream about the river, but he could never get a day with Kagome.

Kagome, though she was back in what felt like home for the first time in a long time, still felt a distance between her and InuYasha. She could never get more from him, as much more that her gut hungered for. She wanted his touch, his kiss, his embrace, _him._ But she couldn't find the time or he would run off. One day, while Kagome and Sango bathed in the hot spring, Sango noticed how dejected Kagome looked.

"Kagome-chan," she said, sitting up. The steam rolled up from the water's surface around her. "You don't seem like yourself. Is something wrong?" she asked, her eyes showing real concern for her best friend. Kagome sighed and sank deeper into the water.

"It's InuYasha," she murmured. Sango rolled her eyes and nodded her head knowingly.

"Of course it is," she stated matter-of-factly. Kagome laugh slightly at her expression before returning to her previous demeanor.

"I want to be with him, like I _should be_," she said, implying everything that was left unsaid. Sango immediately understood.

"Of course, you love each other. You should be together in many ways, Kagome-chan." Sango said.

Kagome sighed. "I don't think InuYasha wants me in such a way after all. He's made no move of any kind, even when we're at home or up in the God Tree. It kills me to think that maybe he doesn't _want_ me," She said quietly. She could feel the tears in the back of her eyes. Sango patted her hand, a plan forming in her mind.

"Just give it a day or so more."

The next morning, after Sango had a long private chat with Miroku, InuYasha was pulled aside by the monk. They walked through the forest. Miroku was aware that Kagome was out picking her herbs very nearby but kept InuYasha distracted while Sango's idea was put into action.

"So, InuYasha, has Kagome heard from Koga lately? I hear that Ayame is running after him again because he became restless without our beloved miko." Miroku said with a sly grin. InuYasha snapped to attention, growling. Miroku almost laughed but continued.

"Since you, of course, haven't marked her in any way she could even still be up for grabs. I heard from my amazingly sexy wife that she's feeling lonely from the lack of, shall we say, attention you as her partner have been giving her. Do you think if Koga came she would go willingly?" he asked. But his question was left unanswered as InuYasha caught Kagome's scent and took off at a blinding speed. Miroku only chuckled and went back towards the village and his family.

Kagome was sitting among the moss picking herbs when she heard the rustling in the canopy above her. She smiled gently when she heard a thump and the padding of bare feet as InuYasha came up behind her. She was about to turn to him when his hands yanked her off the ground and he started to run.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled but his expression froze the next word on her lips. His eyes gazed hungrily down at her. InuYasha reached their hut and dropped Kagome on the futon inside. He immediately pressed his lips to hers and she moaned, tangling her fingers in his long silver locks.

Kagome lay gasping underneath InuYasha's haori.

"Wow," she heard him murmur as he kissed and licked the mark on her neck. It sent yet another shiver down her spine and she turned so that their mouths met, their tongues warring against each other. InuYasha pulled away so he could speak.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. Kagome didn't say a word. "I should have done that the very damn second you walked back into my damned life." he murmured and kissed her again.

"I've finally found you," was all she said as the two became entangled once more.

*Alright people! Thanks for a readin'! Be sure to rate! PLEASE do that!


End file.
